Soulmates
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: My Version of The full Night World series. OC. Summary inside.
1. Full Summary

**Just to say,none of my other chapters will be this short. This is just the summary. Read&Review please.**

Love is easy,peaceful. This isn't true,and whoever tells you this isn't really in love. Or they're isn't hard either though,it just... is. It's the realisation that there is somebody else out there you would risk your own life for,even though if they loved you back, you would never have to make that sacrifice. Love is a forever bond,a deep connection that cannot be severed. Every person on the planet has one soul mate,but very few find them. It's not always an instant feeling of love, sometimes it can grow from friendship, or even Harris. The point is when you have found your one true love,you will never be the same again. You'd do anything to make them happy,be anything they needed you to be.

Love this powerful has to have rules though,right? Wrong. Soulmate love is unconditional. It renders the rest of the world unimportant.

Sometimes,this rules effects creatures of the night. Vampires, Witches, Shadow Dancers and such. These creatures live in a place called the night world. It a society for said supernaturals, where they can do pretty much whatever they want. There are only two rules

Never fall in love with a human.

Never let a human find out about the night world.

Some of the following are stories about what happens when these rules are broken. **(A/N: not all of them, son of them are human and are based solely on the principal.) **

**So,let me know what you guys think? I'll be posting the first chapter tonight or tomorrow hopefully. All of these are OC's. Every chapter will be a different couples story, Also, if you guys want to be a HUGE help to me, review with a character name and species,and I will dedicate a chapter to you. Also,every review gets a sneak peak.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**- Maddi.**


	2. Remembering Jack

**Remembering Jack.**

**For Catherine and Jack.**

**Couple one - Jack and Megan.**

**After surviving a fatal accident, Megan awakens to find she remembers nothing of her life before. Struggling with the amnesia, she turns to her friend Catherine and her diary, for help. They remember her life beforehand,but somehow the only person that can truly make her remember is Jack. The beautiful boy across the road that her diary says she hates. Too bad her current self doesn't hate him at all...**

**All human.**

**Megan didn't mean to fall in love with Jack. The beautiful boy from next door. The boy she'd always argued with. The boy who'd made her feel special and had given her her first kiss. She really didn't mean to forget him altogether. Not even after they'd just admitted their feelings for each other.**

**When she came back from the hospital, she'd found a diary on her bad,with what she'd been told was her name on it. However,she didn't remember writing any of the entries in it. Damn amnesia sucked.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might scream. The new boy- Jack- just moved in across the street, and already,he's annoyed me. I went outside to meet him,and then he squirted me with water.I mean,my dog wee'd on him, so it's all good, I just wish I'd beat him. Then,later on I went to say sorry, and he pantsed me. I mean c'mon? Where's the need? We aren't four. So,to get him back, I snuck into his house, and put a dead mouse on his bed. So to get revenge HE CUT MY HAIR OUT. HE SNUCK UP BEHIND ME AND CUT OFF HALF OF MY HAIR._

_I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN_.

Megan didn't remember writing that, but she was seven when she did, so she probably wouldn't anyway.

She looked at one dated just a few days before the accident, her last entry.

Dear Diary,

I love him. I don't know why I've spent so long long denying it, but it's true. He kissed me and told me he felt the same way, before his dad shouted him back home. He'd be gone for five days though. I'd miss him.

So in nine years she'd gone from hating this boy to being completely in love with him. Now to find out why.

Jack wasn't particularly cold. He was just shut off. How could he be happy when the only girl he'd ever loved had told him he loved her, and then he'd ran away and left her for five days? Well,the waiting game was up, now he'd have to come back and explain why he left.

Megan sat on the square of grass the Sat between their two houses when Jack pulled up. Megan didn't look at him and Jack felt extremely guilty when he sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked him,eyes wide and searching.

"Kind of stupid question is that?" he taunted.

"Are you...Jack?" She was staring hard at him, like squinting harder would make her remember something. It didn't.

"Stop being an idiot."

"You don't know what happened?" She asked.

"You're making Zero sense."

"I was in a car crash... Jack? And I've woken up without any memories. I don't even remember you,which,according to my diary,I should."

"Your diary?" He asked,eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah,I have a journal in there of memories and feelings and things. It seems like every entry is about you."

"And you have no idea who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Can I read what you wrote?"

She nodded.

"Just not the last page." She smiled.

"Fine. But,can I ask you something?" He asked, and once again, Megan nodded. "Your past self and I, we didn't get on so well. Can we at least,try and be friends?"

"Well, although my diary strongly advises against it, I suppose we could try." She offered him a small smile. Then,he hugged her. This wasn't expected, but it was most certainly not unwanted. He opened his mouth to say something,but instead just whispered noiseless sounds in her ear. She pressed her nose against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

For a while they just sat there, and Megan wished desperately she could remember something of him. Some small memory, some prank he'd played,some indication they'd met before. She got no such thing.

"Megan?" Jack said finally, sitting up and pushing his hair from his face. She noted how sad and stressed he sounded.

"Yes?" She pulled out bits of the grass, refusing to meet his desperate emerald eyes.

"Let me show you something?"

Megan nodded, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He stood up, and put his out out. Megan smiled,grabbed his hand and followed him into his garden. A tree stood over them, covering the garden in a blanket of shade, the way only an oak tree can. The cool breeze that had kissed her face outside had subsided, and they now stood staring at the inscription of nine year old hands.

Megan Daniels

Jack Watson.

Megan stared blankly at the tree. Hoping to remember writing this. She didn't.

"I thought we didn't get on?"

"How much of the diary have you read?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"First and last page."

He laughed at her for a while. She couldn't help notice the way his laugh danced with the swaying leaves above his head. She loved the dimples on his left cheek, and she loved the way his hair blended perfectly into the trunk behind him. She hated that she couldn't remember any of this.

Dear Diary.

Today,Jack and I sat with Catherine and James and played truth or dare. I kissed Jack. I actually did. He wasn't sick,but I felt it. How could I let him do that? He had been staring at me funny all week. Was he playing me? Jack wasn't the type,but I wouldn't put it past him.

I almost wished he was, so I could feel angrier than I did now. Why wasn't I angry?

We stole the neighbour's cat too. She's in his shed now. She's called tiggy. We carved our name in the tree in his garden. To prove that we would always be friends. We wrote a song today to. It wasn't very good. We just sang always by blink. (Megan had doodled the numbers one, eight and two in massive letters here.) I hugged him then left.

At Jack's request, Megan had read this particular diary entry.

"We kissed?" She asked him. She didn't remember this either. Damn.

He laughed then said "On more than one occasion."

"Did we ever go out?" Jack looked and felt guilty as he shook his head.

He got a girlfriend. He. Got. A. Girlfriend. Jack has a girlfriend. Her name is chloe. She's really pretty and she's funny. She could be good for him. She just broke up with her boyfriend. I think she's rebounding. I'll never tell him. He's happy.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"For what?"

He shrugged and hugged her briefly,then said he had to leave. Megan slumped down on her bed and realised how the room didn't really feel like her. The walls were a light pink. She wished they were lilac or blue. They were the colours of the shirt and shorts she was wearing now.

Then,something occurred to her.

Who was Catherine?

Dear diary,

Catherine said the weirdest thing today 'clearly you two are made for each other.' She was Ponting at me and Jack! Honestly,I wish she'd never said it. It really bothered me. Not because I didn't like Jack,but because the thought thought of liking Jack made me blush. Him too.

Catherine's great for a best friend, but she embarrasses me so much!

Catherine was Megan's best friend? That made sense. Coincidentally, as she thought this, her phone flashed saying Catherine.

"MEGAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I MEAN I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,BUT I'VE BEEN RINGING YOU FOR AN HOUR! Wait. Do you even know who I am?" She shouted,then whispered.

"Not really. And to answer your first question,I was with Jack."

"Oh God. I'm coming over right now. You will remember me. And you remember Jack?"

"No. But my diary mentions him in every entry."

"Diary?"

Clearly Megan version one had not even told her two best friends about her diary.

"I'm kind of tired. Come tomorrow and we'll see if I can remember you? Then you can see the diary." She hung up without waiting for a response. Then her head hit the pillow,and she spent the night remembering Jack.

Jack sat on his bed and stared out the window at the window of the house opposite him. Megan's house. Megan's room. She had her curtains closed,but he knew she was in there by the dancing shadow in her form. Her black silhouette just as beautiful as she. He remembered the weeks holiday they'd had in year five,when they decide it would be fun to build a bridge from his room to hers. They succeeded in connecting the two window with a piece of rope. Jack climbed halfway across before he rushed off to the emergency room with a broken arm. They never tried that again.

He wondered if that was in Megan's diary.

Megan woke up remembering the day she and Jack tried to join their houses together. Sure enough,she found it in her diary. When she opened her curtains, she could see Jack asleep in a chair in front of the window. She smiled at his bed hair, and the fact that he was still wearing last night's jeans. Why had he fallen asleep at the window?

She picked up a rubber from her desk,and threw it from her window. It hit his and his eyes flew open immediately.

Megan laughed when he fell from his chair. He rubbed his neck and looked embarrassed.

Two weeks later...

Stormy weather was the England norm, so it didn't shock megan when Jack drove her to school the next leamed against the doorway to her room and smiled at her. Megan, who a only in a t -shirt and boxers, felt she'd been caught naked and pulled a curtain over herself.

"Relax." He laughed. "I've seen you in less than this." He wasn't lying.

"When? Ohmygod, Was I a slut?" Megan felt horrified at the thought.

"Obviously not." He laughed again. "Once, when we were 14, we went on a bike ride, and you fell off your bike and skidded down a hill. You were only in short's and a vest anyway, and your shorts ripped on the fall, I took your vest off and wrapped it around your leg to stop the bleeding."

"Creep!" Megan shouted. "You stripped me while I was unconscious." She whipped him with the baby white towel on her bed. Her overdramatically grabbed his side.

He laughed again then raised his hands jokingly. She pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

"Dear Diary,

We are in a class together. Jack and I. English. We sit next to each other. Honestly, he drvies me mental. Especially seen as he spends the whole lesson making goo-goo eyes at Chloe! We have one class together and he spends all of it with his girlfriend. He's never out after school anymore, he doesn't even walk home. WE LIVE NEXT DOOR TO EACT OTHER! Honestly, I feel like i've totally lost my best friend. I started hanging around with James and Catherine more this week. They're cool, but I can't talk to them from my window at night time. God, I think I might actually miss him." Jack read aloud on the way home from school.

"I knew you didn't like her!" Jack said.

"Are you guys still going out now?" Megan rushed, suddenly worried her past life could ruin her new one.

"God no! I finished her after we'd been seeing like two and a half months. I could tell you didn't like her. You just never told me."

They were silent again for a few minutes, letting the cool July breeze surround them.

"What do you want to do tonight then?" He asked.

In the past fortnight, Jack and Megan had been to the cinema, Once, other than that, they'd only sat in the plot of grass in front of the houses.

"I don't know where there is to go." Megan said.

"Have I taken you to Chess' yet?"

She shook her head.

"Great. Go home, get dressed. I'll come pick you up in about fourty five minutes. Don't eat anything, kay?"

She nodded and jumped out of the car. He drove down the drive and parked his car.

Megan once again ran up the stairs and got dressed. She put on tight black jeans and her purple converse. Then, she sat down and started to write in her diary, for the second time since the accident.

Dear Diary,

I'm sure this is pitty. Give it a few more weeks, or for my meories to resurface,and he won't even want to know me. Who would want to know a girl who's practically two weeks old? We're going out tonight, to some place called Chess' (Megan made a mental note to look through the diary for Chess') I just hope he stays around for a while. I really don't want to stop hanging around with him. My skin tingles when I'm with him. I want him. I think. I don't know what want is. Do you think he wants me?

Dear Diary,

So, Megan told me she has one of these. Seem's a pretty girl thing to do, but the only person I tell everything to is her. I can't talk to her about her. So, I don't know. Is this wierd?

It's just... Just... she doesn't remember me. Our first kiss, the billion things we laughed about, the times we talk about future and stuff. I just wish she'd remember the night we talked about that...stuff. I want her to remember what I said to her, told her how much I love her, even If she doesn't feel it remember feeling it.

Do you think she wants me?

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, as Megan swung the door open.

"I think so. Am I dressed appropriatley?" Megan asked.

"Of course." He said, after giving her a once over. "It's more than shorts." They laughed together.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about that. I remember that day. Well, until I fell from my bike. I stopped dreaming then and sat up." Jack stopped walkiing towards the car.

"You remembered something?"

"Yeah. I do every time I sleep. It's wierd, I only remember things you tell me about, then I read about whatever you tell me. Then I remember the whole thing when I go to sleep."

He stood and stared at her, wide eyed and terrified.

"You've been remembering things for a fortnight and you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

Jack laughed uncomfortably. "You didn't think it was important you remembered things?"

She shook her head, and dragged him towards the car, pulling the conversation to an end.

"Can we play a song?" Megan asked, looking at the ipod slot above the speakers.

"Sure, you need my ipod?"

"Do you mind? Mine's dead." She asked, already going to grab it from the headboard.

The song that was on was Taylor Swift's Mine. Which seemed appropirate, so she let it play.

Opening the window, and cranking the volume up to full, Megan let the music sweep over her, and started to belt out the words. Jack joined in:

"You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) Do you believe it?

(Hold on) Gonna make it now.

(Hold on) I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now."

They both threw their heads back and laughed as they pulled in the car park of a small diner.

"This is Chess'?"

"Yep. Did you not consult the diary?"

"Of course. All it said was that this is my... second, favourite place on earth, and that I ate here a few times. I thought Chess might be a person." Megan laughed nervously.

"I'm sure Chess will love to hear that." He said, a playful glint in his eye.

"Wait! Chess is a person?"

"Your Godmother actually."

"But of course you know that." The voice belonged to a woman. A tall woman with mousey brown hair, and was dressed head- to - toe like a cowgirl. Well, one you might see in toy story.

Her hair reached her hips. She was wearing skinny washed out blue jeans, and a black plaid shirt. Aswell as black cowboy boots and a beige hat.

"Sorry, no." Megan shrugged.

"Oh, hinny, how c'n y'all not remember your bestest aunnie'?" Clearly, Megan thought, her bestest Aunnie' wasn't the best in school, because that sentene had more grammatical errors than a children's book.

Auntie Chess pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure I will eventually." I smiled.

"Chess, can we have our table, usual order?" Chess nodded and shot off.

"We have a usual table and usual order?"

"We have to, we've come here every tuesday night for the past four years. We've sat in the same seat, and the same table, in the same diner, and eaten the exact same food."

"So... You don't think it's the perfect time to change our routine?"

"Why change what's already perfect?" An awkward silence passed. Then, Jack grabbed ahold of Megan's hand and pulled her into the diner. It was decorated very 1960's. Black and white tile flooring, and all the waitresses skating round on roller blades. The place was full, except for one booth at the back.

A girl around our age, skated over to usand leant over our table.

"Almost thought we'd lost you guys when you didn't show up last week. Place were awful lonely wi' out you guys 'ere." She laughed, twiddled with her hair and skated off.

"They'll bring our orders soon."

Megan's usual, extra large hotdog with side orders of chips and onion rings, with a extra arge chocolate milkshake, was enough to spark another memory. She wasn't sleeping this time. Just sitting, and she could see ghost's of her memories sitting where they were now, talking away about nothing in particular.

When she zoned back to reality, she realised she was on the floor with serveal people standing around her.

Jack's voice was the loudest and most worried, and it was all she thought about for the next few nights sleep, well, beside's all the memories.

The most shocking was a memory of he kissing a boy. One she'd seen at school. Nathen.

"I was going out with Nathen?"

"Oh yeah, for almost two years." He seemed to be luaghing and angry at the same time.

"Why did we break up?"

"Because he was cheating on you."

"Oh."

**The worst thing Megan read had to be the entry when she found out about her sister. Since the accident, Megan thought she was an only child. Her twin sister, Jaycee, had found out she had cancer when she was ten. Leukaemia, actually. She hadn't made it, and her fight was a short one. For some reason, Megan figured that would be better.**

**Dear Diary,**

**You know how Jaycee hasn't been well? Like her cough and stuff? We found out why today. She's sick. She has a disease with a big word. I had to have tests. I don't have it. She has to stay in hospital now. Mam says she'll be going up to see the angels. I don't want her to. Not without me, anyway. We do everything together, what will the world be like if she isn't in it? Since I found out, I've been spending loads more time with Jack. They're really close. We never really got on, well, besides the summer she went away for holiday with grandma and granddad. I didn't want to go, so I stayed here with my parents. I got bored without someone my age though, so Jack and I attached the houses together. He broke his arm. I laughed, and then went to hospital.**

**I never want to see another one.**

**That particular entry had Megan almost crying. She had a sister, she didn't even remember her. What a horrible person. She wondered if that was why her mam had left. At the moment, the house consisted of Megan and her dad.**

**She read more diary entries. More of them, from the horrible details of her sister's demise and her funeral, to one summer in her school field, where she and jack had sat in the music festival with Nathen and Chloe. They'd had a water fight apparently. It ended with everybody soaking and freezing, and dancing together to keep warm. Apparently that was the first time Megan had been drunk. The first time Nathen cheated, too.**

**Something knocked against the window. Megan opened her roll-down blind to see Jack staring up at her from the garden.**

**"Hi!" He shouted a little too loudly.**

**"SHHH! My dad's asleep."**

**He made an oops face, then said "Come down?"**

**Megan nodded, and ran down the stairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail on the way down the stairs.**

**"Remember anything last night?"**

**"Just you." She gave an honest smile. "I was reading through my diary... I had a sister?"**

**He looked like he was about to cry.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine, just a little upset I don't remember her. But when I do, I'm sure I'll treasure every moment we had." It wasn't one word a lie.**

**"That's a pretty good way to look at it. What do you want to do today?" After fainting in the middle of Chess', Megan wasn't sure she wanted to go back there today.**

**"My diary said Chess' was my second favourite place. Where's my first?"**

**He smiled.**

**"Do you have any Idea about it?"**

**Megan shook her head.**

**"Then I can't take you. I'm not taking you until you remember. I do have somewhere we could go today though."**

**I followed him along the street, intrigued.**

**"So it's not far away?"**

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"We've gotten the car everywhere else you've taken me this week."**

**He laughed.**

**"Fair enough."**

**We'd barely been walking for five minutes before I picked up the guts to ask him something I hadn't asked anyone else yet.**

**"What happened to make me lose my memory?"**

**He looked sad.**

**"I'm not sure I should answer that."**

**"Who else could? I barely know my dad. My diary doesn't know, because I don't know. Catherine and I have spoken once, and I still haven't met James. Jack, you're the only one I trust to tell me the truth." Megan looked him in the eyes, and stuck her bottom lip out slightly.**

**"You really want to know?"**

**She nodded.**

**"I'll tell you once we've been in here."**

**Megan looked up and saw she was standing right out of a book shop.**

**"I liked to read?"**

**He laughed.**

**"Oh, god yes. I used to get wrong off you if I didn't read. You had a different book in your hand every time I saw you. You know, once you stopped speaking to me for three days because I called you a nerd."**

**"Wow. I was a nerd."**

**"I liked it. It made you different."**

**"Well, I do like to be that."**

**"Both versions of yourself."**

**"Am I different?"**

**He shook his head.**

**"Nope. You haven't changed one little bit." He laughed to himself.**

**"What did I like to read?"**

**"Anything and everything. Supernatural stuff usually. You liked the vampire legends, and Mr Poe."**

**"Who?"**

**"Edgar Allen Poe."**

**Megan wandered off towards the bookshelves and looked in awe at all the printed masses. This version of herself liked reading, but hadn't actually read any books. She just knew she liked to.**

**"So, as a treat, I'm buying you any three books you like." He smiled, as Megan gaped at him.**

**"No way! I'll buy my own."**

**"Oh no you won't, this is a treat, so enjoy being treated, or I can't tell you."**

**That was enough for Megan, at this moment, nothing meant more to her than finding out where her memory had gone.**

**"Has it got to do with the pain in my neck?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Okay then. Buy me books." She laughed, brushing her fingertips across three dozen spines.**

**"Pick three then." Jack said with a wink, and then left the shop, calling back "I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack didn't think she could hear him; she was too engulfed in her own little fantasy land.**

**Jack pulled out the crumpled and torn diary page that had been lying in his pocket like a lump of lead.**

**Dear Diary,**

**What does love feel like? Is it that tingly feeling I get whenever I look at Jack? Or is it the ability to feel like you're flying even if your feet haven't left the ground?**

**Catherine says it's an overwhelming desire to want to be with someone all the time. The want and the need to be by somebody's side, holding them, and being held in return.**

**I don't want to be held, unless it's by Jack, and I hate that he can make me feel like this! It's so unfair; I don't do anything to him. I think he's too busy laughing at me to pay any real attention to me.**

**So yesterday I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life.**

**I cut myself.**

**I got really angry at Jack, and I punched the mirror. The glass was everywhere, all over my feet, under the bed, and all over my floor. I picked up the biggest shard, and stabbed it into my thigh, where nobody would ever see it.**

**I missed the ability to see, because after wards, I blacked out.**

**Is this all because of Jack?**

**Jack felt guilty. That wasn't why she'd lost her memory, but it certainly contributed to the amnesia. Surely he, Jack, couldn't do this to her. They were just friends.**

**Friends who'd kissed and told each other how they truly felt. An annoying little voice at the back of jack's mind said. He knew it was right. Jack loved Megan, and the old version of Megan had loved him back. They'd told each other, and then—**

**Jack couldn't finish the thought.**

**He knew it was his fault. He just had to make it up to her.**

**"So, you've bought me books, as you requested, now please, please tell me."**

**"Right." Jack took in a deep breath as he prepared to tell the truth. "Two conditions?"**

**"What?"**

**"You don't get angry until you've heard the end of the story, and please try not to deny any of this, because I'm about to tell you the full, wholehearted honest to god truth."**

**She nodded.**

**"Right well, here's the thing. We, me and you, had a very odd relationship, and so, one day we decided to tell each other how we felt about our relationship. I told you how I felt, and you said the same things back. We kissed, and then we went for a walk. We sat at our favourite spot, and I ran back to the shop. You were just sitting there, and when I came out, you were sitting in a puddle of your own blood, totally out of it."**

**She smiled at the first part, then looked horrified at the second.**

**"Who did it?"**

**"Who did what?" Jack asked,like she was going totally mental.**

**"Who stabbed me?"**

**Jack blinked, then handed her the crumpled piece of paper.**

**She looked down at it, then blinked about a hundred times.**

**"You think I did it..." She was talking to herself, not asking Jack.**

**"Nobody else was there, and that." He nodded at the piece of paper in her hand "Wasn't the first time you've self harmed, your record was against you, the blade was right next to you, what else could've happened?"**

**"Anything. Did you think that I could've been set up?"**

**"YES! THE POLICE DID AN INVESTIAGTION. I THOUGHT OF EVERY OTHER PERSON THAT COULD HAVE DONE IT. I'M SORRY. THAT'S IT."**

**She looked like Jack had just shot her.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't do this. No way. No way no way no way." Megan said, knowing she was only trying to convince herself. "Where's the spot?"**

**"What?" Jack asked.**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Where's what?"**

**"The spot. Where I was stabbed."**

**He went quiet.**

**"Jack. Where is it?"**

**"Across the river. No one else was supposed to know about it."**

**"No one else except..?"**

**"Me, you and Jaycee."**

**Oh.**

**"Can we go there?"**

**He nodded.**

**The trip across the river was not an easy one. The river was not particularly high or fast, but the fact that Megan could barely remember to swim didnt help. A large fallen tree lay at the other end of the river, and several stones lay waiting,as if inviting her to cross the river.**

**That's what they did.**

**Once they'd walked over the stepping stone's, Megan had to jump across the water to land on the fallen tree. She got on fine but her foot still landed in the water. Shaking her foot, she pulled herself over the fallen tree, and up the muddy bank.**

**The spot that Jack had referred to so often, was nothing more than a patch of grass, on a cliff, overlooking a river and a campsite.**

**"This is the spot? Where I was stabbed I mean?"**

**Jack nodded.**

**"We had loads of good memories here though, too. Like, before that tree fell, it was a rope swing. I fell off it once, into the water, you laughed so much. So I pulled you in. You stopped laughing."**

**"What else?" Her eyebrows rose with intriuge.**

**"Well, everything. This is our secret spot, so it's where we come to share secrets. We have sat up here for hours at a time, just talking. You'd be surprised how we could just sit here for hours and talk about nothing. Sometimes we wouldn't even talk, we'd just sit."**

**Megan smiled and sat down, staring out at the same view she'd seen hundred's of time's before, yet being completely taken in by a warm and unfamiliar setting. Only, it wasn't unfamiliar. She'd remembered sitting here. She remembered sitting, as Jack had described, talking about nothing.**

**"Why wasn't this place in my diary?"**

**Jack shrugged.**

**Staring up, Megan could see light trying to touch them, only being covered by a thick blanket of cloud. Tree's covered their heads, and the smell of damp air and dirt swam around them.**

**"Do you think I'll ever remember?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Do you want me to?"**

**His face was blank.**

**"Do you want me to?" She repeated.**

**Then, He kissed her.**

**It was the first one this Megan could remember, and it was the last she would ever need. For in that kiss, came power and knowledge and love. She could see her memories, her mind. She could see his too - Jack's. Everything he'd seen, she could knew all he knew.**

**The campiste was gone. As was the campsite and river. All they could see was a bright white light.**

**Jack? Jack could hear Megan's voice, and could see her, but did not see her lips move.**

**Megan, what is this?**

**I have no idea.**

**That instant, everything came rushing back to her. Every breath she'd ever taken was now hers. Her mind was not lost. She could see it all, Jaycee's death, how her mother had denied her death, and broke down. She saw the moment she found out about Nathen, and saw every word she'd uttered to Jack. Every whisper.**

**Jack? I see the night I was stabbed. I know what happened.**

**And as she said this, the memory unfured in front of them, and played out like a movie clip.**

**"Megan? We should talk." Megan nodded at Jack's request, and sat in the same spot they sat in every time they spoke.**

**"Talk." She instructed, as he sat beside her.**

**"Right, well, I've been trying to deny this for a while - Forever, really. But, you're my best friend, and I never wanted anything more than that. But the thing is, I think I'm in love with you. Like, not like when I said I was in love with Chloe, this is different. I think I have always been, ever since that dog pee'd on me and you came to apologise. It's just, you're so beautiful and funny and smart. I can tell everything to you, without fear of being judged. I've ignored my feelings for you until now, but it's hard. I miss you when you aren't with me, and you drive me crazy when you are. I love you Megan, and everything about you."**

**Megan smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder.**

**"I love you too." Was all she said.**

**They kissed, only for a moment. In fact, so short it was barely a kiss.**

**"I'm going to get something." Jack said, and he jumped down off the cliff side, landing in the mud. Then he crossed the river and ran through the site towrads the village.**

**Megan sighed and leaned back against the tree.**

**A crunch came from below, as she leaned over the cliff edge. Nathen stood at the bottom of the hill, angry and emotional.**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Megan shouted down, slightly angry because somebody had found their spot, and partly because the wind was making it hard to hear.**

**"WHERE'S THE DICKHEAD?!"**

**"WHO?!"**

**"YOUR BOYFRIEND!"**

**"GO AWAY PLEASE!"**

**He looked like he was snorting, then he started to climb up the side of the hill.**

**"Look, give me two minutes. Please, it's important." He said, sitting beside sounded angry still, his eyes were red.**

**"Please, you can't be up here, hurry."**

**"HE KISSED HER. CHLOE. LAST NIGHT, HE KISSED HER. SHE BROKE UP WITH ME, BECAUSE SHE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" He yelled, his eye's getting angrier. "It's all his fault. He took her away from me, so I'll take you away from him." He started laughing manically, and looked at her right in the eye, as he plunged the blade of glass into her side.**

**This wasn't the usual release she got from cutting herself, this was pain, pure agony as she knew she wouldn't make it through this. She screamed as she saw him leave.**

**The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Jack's face, and the silver cord that connected the two bodies.**

**Jack's lips tore away from hers and he stood up instantly. He started tugging at his hair and grunting.**

**"This is all my fault. I- I... I can't believe it."**

**"This is not your fault. That boy is clearly unstable."**

**He kept kicking the tree and pulling at his hair.**

**"I'm happy I remember. Now I know how you feel about me."**

**"You didn't know?"**

**"How could I?"**

**"I thought it was obvious." He smiled.**

**"It is now."**

**"But... you kissed Chloe?"**

**"To try not to feel anything for you."**

**"Was it such a bad thing to feel something for me?" She dropped her chin and looked at the water.**

**"No, you're getting it wrong. It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I didn't think you felt it back."**

**"I've always felt it back. That much has been apparent since I read my very first diary entry. " She laughed. "I'm getting rid of it. I have it in my bag." She pulled out her diary.**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't want it anymore. If anyone found it, my world would fall apart." She laughed as she threw the diary into the water, and watched her secrets swim away. Suddenly, she felt lighter. Like all of her secrets and troubles had just disappeared. Her joy continued as she grabbed jack by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.**

**"You realise we're soulmates, right?"**

**He laughed as he nodded, and kissed her again, letting all the world's problem's disappear for just one moment.**

**So, that's my first story. Like it? Sorry, I know this one hasn't been very night world based, the next one will be though, promise. Read and Review for me? Thanks, maddi**


	3. What's love without tragedy?

**What's love without tragedy?**

**Sexy, smart, bold. Lissa is one girl that makes an impression. Being a vampire kinda does that. **

**Cold,ruthless,unfeeling Caleb is a shapeshifter like no other. He doesn't hunt in packs, he stands alone, ripping apart any and all humans he can find. Shapeshifters aren't appreciated by the night world council. **

**So what happens when Lissa and her team are sent by the joint council to take down Caleb? What happens when they discover they are soulmates? Can Lissa push away her mission for love, and will Caleb give up his ways in the name of romance?**

Ugh. It stank of dogs. Always wolves. Every time a night world creature went on a killing spree, it was always wolves,and Lissa was always sent to find them. Always.

How humans couldn't smell werewolves in a park, Lissa would never understand.

Then again, Lissa didn't understand humans. She was lucky enough to be a lamia vampire. You know, the kind that can have families and are born and stuff. The better kind.

Behind her, stood Jessica, her teams brains. She was a vampire too but she was made. Her features were just the same as when she had been turned a decade ago. She still had brown-ginger hair that looked golden when she moved, and her eyes were still the dark puddle of chocolate. In her human life, Jessica had been a A star student. She had a photographic memory so it was hard not to. She was a born strategist, even if she was a little weak sometimes.

Beside her, stood Jo. The muscle. She was a shifter, and therefore was useful when it came to wolves. Jo turned into a lioness when she transformed. You could tell by her honey coloured skin and hair of the same tone. Her eyes were bright and bold as the grass around them.

"Whoever it was, they've been here recently. The body doesn't even smell yet,and the paw prints are recent. Like, it looks like they just left,boss." Jessica still sounded shocked after every discovery.

"They headed east. " Lissa spoke in a voice of knowledge, as always.

Jo raised her eyebrows, so Lissa pointed over to the fence. It had a massive dent in the side, and footprints leading across the road. The stench of dog followed.

Even if the werewolf had been going in that direction, it didn't matter. They didn't find it. Actually, they didn't find anything. It seemed the werewolf had just disappeared from the face of the earth. The smell had disappeared and the tracks stopped nowhere. Although the air smelled... fowl, and the word nevermore had been scratched into the mood at their feet.

"What now?" Jo asked.

"We wait, I suppose." Lissa said. Then walked towards her her cherry red Chevy camaro.

It stunk. He loved the smell, though. The smell of blood,organs, flesh. Several bodies lay on the floor of his den. He knew one of them. The girl. Safira, she'd called herself. She smelled awful. He inhaled it. Then, he ate her. Saving the heart for last, he devoured every other organ in her body. He felt no remorse. He never did.

He heard the voices of three girls above the earth. If they found his den, they'd have to be down here too. More food for him...

Then he heard one of them walk off. The other two followed. He sighed.

What was wrong with Lissa? She'd never not caught a target. She always did. Always on the first try.

Why couldn't she find this wolf? A wolf. The stupidest animals in all of the night world. She was being outsmarted by an invalid.

This was not going to end well.

Relax. She needed to relax.

"Eric!" She shouted ,and almost as if he'd been waiting for her to shout for him, Eric walked in. He was particularly tall, with long blond hair, with blue tips. He was Lissa's boyfriend of three years. Lissa felt nothing for him, buy he kept her happy in other aspects of their relationship. She had a feeling he knew.

"Feel like going out tonight? Like to a bar or something?"

"Am I paying?"

"Of course." Lissa scoffed and winked.

"I suppose."

Lissa let out an overly girly squeal. Then put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

The black rose. It was a lovely little club. It was dark with a hint of goth. Typical emo scene,and the only place Lissa needed to be right now. She needed to let go,if only for one night, and alcohol and mood lighting were the best way to do that.

Eric was already at the bar, flashing smiles to girls, and leaning his head towards unsuspecting victims of his beautiful face. He was purposely making his voice deeper, and talking with an ever so sleepy voice. Girls would fall for him hook, line and sinker. Including Lissa. At the start of their relationship, she genuinely felt as if she loved him. That was before she realized he was the world's biggest flirt. She didn't care. He spoiled her, satisfied her, let her flirt, and didn't question her methods at work. That was key. Do not question her methods.

The bar was especially full tonight. There was a smell of sweat, and vampire blood. Mostly from Eric. Nobody here was familiar, she hadn't been here for almost three years. Not since she got with Eric.

A very familiar smell was hanging around though. The wolf. The one they'd been chasing. He was here. Somewhere. There were too many bodies. Too many bodies writhing against each other. Too much sexual tension.

How to narrow him down. She had to go outside and clear her head. Her senses were all over the place.

There was one other person outside, a boy. Human. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the table.

He was a human.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Why are you?" He replied nonchalantly, not looking at her, but straight ahead of him.

"Do you know what this club is?"

"Yes, it's where all you murderers hang out. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, how do you about it then? Watch it human, I may have to eat you."

"Relax,I'm in circle daybreak."

"Me too."

"Oh." He stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" Lissa shouted, but had no idea why.

Caleb turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, my dear?"

**Teaser.**

**Next chapter in a few days. Don't worry natalie,you're on your way. **

**Names/ Species guyysss**

**R & R **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
